Black and White Feathers
by Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER
Summary: Its been a week since the Black Wings, and Dark and Krad, were sealed. All was peaceful, or was it? What if Dark and Krad came back? What if they came back as six year olds. Get ready for ups and downs and new ways of looking at Dark and Krad. I came up with this because I saw a story like it once but I never found it after so I made my own. Krad and Dark (and maybe others) are OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know its a bad idea to work on more than one story at a time but a few years ago I found this great DNAngel story and now it seems that either its been deleted or I haven't searched enough but I'm making my version of this story anyway.**

**Disclaimer I don't own DNAngel**

* * *

_/Dark! I won't ever forget you!/ _

_Daisuke yelled through their mental connection. Dark smiled. The last thought racing through their mind as Dark sealed himself and Krad into the Black Wings being **/I won't forget you either Daisuke/** the emotion in the statement not hidden in the least._

* * *

Daisuke slept peacefully in his bed. His dreams filled with the last time he'd seen or heard his partner in a week. After Dark had sealed both angels away in the Black Wings their connection had been cut and the redhead hadn't heard from the black angel since.

"Dai! Time to get up! You're going to be late!" Emiko yelled from the kitchen.

Groaning Daisuke rolled over in bed preparing to get out when he felt a body pressing against his. Surprised he threw off his covers only to see a miniture Dark sleeping beside him. He screamed and fell off his bed causing Towa and Emiko to race up the stairs and into his room and the miniture Dark to stir.

"Dai! What happened?" Emiko asked the boy on the floor. Daisuke, unable to say anything from shock simply pointed up at his bed where the miniture Dark had sat up. This in turn caused Emiko to scream, although, unlike her son, who screamed out of shock, her's was more of a squeal. This of course caused miniture Dark to look over at them. Now that they could see him better it was clear that this miniture Dark was really only six years old. Emiko squealed again.

"Oh my god he's soooo cuuute!" This comment of course caused Daisuke, and everyone else in the room, to sweatdrop. The miniature Dark seemed to cower away from the crazy screaming lady.

"But the real question is, how is he here?" Towa mused.

"Forget that, why's he look like he's six?!" Daisuke pointed out.

"Hm, good question Dai. Let's go downstairs and figure this mystery out." Emiko suggested. Daisuke saw no flaw in this plan and simply shrugged, Towa nodded her consent.

"Okay~" Dark said in an incredibly adorable six year old voice, of course causing Emiko to squeal. Yet again.

* * *

After a good half hour, the Niwas and Dark were all in the kitchen discussing how the said angel was not sealed away and a six year old no less. Dark, however, was enjoying his new found attention when suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Daisuke said jumping up. He was glad for an excuse to be exempted from the conversation for a while. He was glad Dark was back even if it was in six year old form. As Daisuke headed towards the door he couldn't help but notice that Dark was following him like a lost puppy.

When Daisuke opened the door he was surprised to find Satoshi waiting patiently on the other side beside, a rather nervous looking, six year old version of Krad. The second the blonde angel saw Daisuke he cowered behind his blue haired tamer, much to the redhead's surprise. Daisuke opened his mouth to say something but Dark suddenly bolted out from beside him and tackled Krad in a hug.

"Krad!" He said happily.

"Hey Dark!" the said angel cried in surprise. Happily they began playing in the snow, despite the linen clothing they wore.

"You too?" Satoshi asked. Daisuke sweatdropped at his friend's bluntness.

"Yeah, wanna come in?" he asked. Satoshi nodded and Daisuke signaled to Dark to come back inside. Nodding his consent, Dark quickly dragged Krad into the Niwa household.

As the two angels played together everyone else was discussing recent events.

"Why are they suddenly such good friends?" Emiko asked. "What could have happened to make them hate eachother?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Mrs. Niwa I think the question we should be pondering is why they are not sealed away." Satoshi pointed out. Daisuke looked at the blunette.

"Hiwatari? Are you ok? You look tired." He said worriedly. Satoshi waved him off.

"I'm fine. I just woke at 4 am." He explained, his face saying 'I don't wanna talk about it.'

"Well we should be going to school or we'll be late." Daisuke said. Suddenly a silence fell upon them.

"Yeah, is it ok if Krad stays here?" Satoshi asked. Emiko nodded.

"That's probably the better idea." she said. The boys nodded and headed to the door. The movement was not lost on the angels.

"Daisuki? Where are you going?" Dark asked adorably. Daisuke was slightly confused as to why Dark had called him Daisuki but let it go. After all he was only six at the moment.

"To school. You and Krad stay here ok?" Daisuke said kindly. Krad, who was flustered at having a stranger know his name, spoke up.

"When will you be back Satoshi-sama?" He asked. Daisuke held his composure, despite wanting to laugh at the maturity difference, as Satoshi answered.

"In about seven hours." He said nonchalantly. Dark pouted.

"But that's so long! I don't want Daisuki to be gone for that long!" he said.

"You can play with Krad, ok? It won't be that long if you don't think about it." Daisuke said sweatdropping.

"Why can't we come?" Krad asked suddenly.

"Because you're too young." Daisuke interjected quickly, successfully interrupting his blunt blunette friend. "Be good 'kay? We'll be back soon, and Dark, don't pester Krad if he wants to sleep he's been up since 4." he called over his shoulder. Krad suddered at the Niwa's knowledge of when he woke up.

Not too soon after the wing hosts had left Krad had fallen asleep on the couch in Daisuke's room. Seeing the blonde angel shiver in his sleep Dark brought out a blanket from Daisuke's closet and draped it over his friend. Snuggling in beside him Dark too fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too bad. Any way I think I might do the next chapter in first person just 'cause I'm not very good at 3rd person.**

**-Nat-chan**


	2. PLEASE READ!

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back.**** The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


	3. Chapter 2

**ok, so as you can see, chapter 2 is finally up. Sorry about the suuuuuuuuper long wait but I had tons of homework and I had trouble squeezing in the time to write the chapter, but I'll do my best to update as much as I can.**

* * *

Daisuke and Satoshi walked in silence to the train station. Satoshi showed no emotion but the young Niwa was starting to get fidgety. He cast a sidelong glance at Satoshi, who continued to look straight forward.

"Hey Hiwatari?" he started. The sole Hikari glanced at him, so much for conversation. Daisuke tried again since this time he already had Satoshi's attention. "Why aren't you going to school in your limo? I thought that it was Hikari property so your dad can't access it." Daisuke could have sworn he saw his friend get a few shades paler.

**Satoshi's POV.**

I couldn't help but pale at Niwa's words.

"It is but the driver was hired by my father so it wasn't really an option since I was heading to your place and I had Krad with me." I said, then added as an after thought, "Looking and acting like a happy-go-lucky six year old no less." I scowled and Niwa smiled at me. I looked at him. "What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Its nothing." He said with a smile plastered to his face. "It's just you're finally talking to me, I thought maybe you were mad or some thing." He said the smile never dropping from his face. Come to think of it I had never seen Niwa without one, I vaguely wondered if he ever frowned. "Hiwatari?" He asked waving a hand in front of my face. Gently, I pushed his hand away.

"What is it Niwa?" I asked. He looked at me.

"You wanna tell me why you and Krad were up since 4am? Dark and I have only been up for about an hour." He explained. I tensed. He must have noticed because he quickly added "I just thought maybe you'd tell me if they weren't around, it's ok if you don't want to, I'm not pressuring you to tell me anything." He said sheepishly. '_Dammit Satoshi, look at what you did now, your only friend thinks you don't trust him." _I silently scolded myself. I turned to see Niwa start looking forward again. Awkwardly, I cleared my throat.

"Its not that," I started, unsure of how to go on. "Well, let's just say that I found out Krad kicks in his sleep and I had a rough morning." I said finally. Niwa nodded, biting back a laugh. He seemed to accept the answer I gave him. This morning came rushing back to me. I decided to tell Niwa as he was still looking at me expectantly.

**~Flashback~**_  
_

_I turned in my sleep plagued by the last time I had seen that bastard who call himself an angel. Suddenly a felt a sharp pain in my gut, successfully jolting me from my nightmares. When I opened my eyes however was another nightmare. The sharp pain in my side was actually a six year old Krad kicking me in his sleep. **'No.' **I thought. **'This isn't happening, it can't be happening.' **I quickly did a double take and shook my head. It really was happening. _

_Acting on instinct I shoved him off the bed. Groggily he rubbed his eyes and looked at me._

_"Satoshi-sama, why'd you push me?" He asked with adorable six year old eyes. I didn't care though, all I saw was the narcissist bastard who enjoyed nearly killing me by never limiting his magic. It disgusted me. I got up and strode past him. As I headed to the kitchen of the apartment I now owned, so that I wouldn't have to see my so-called father, and out of the corner of my eye, __saw him following me with feigned curiosity. It finally struck me that I had no idea how the hell he was here glancing in his direction I quickly realized that he probably didn't know either. So I did the logical thing, I grabbed my coat and started heading over to the Niwa residence._

_Luckily Krad continued to blindly follow me. I didn't want to talk to him. At some point between my apartment and the Niwa residence he shivered and unfolded his wings, wrapping them around himself to keep warm. That could not go unsaid._

_"Get rid of those." I snapped, the pain of them stabbing through my back every time he took over my body fuelling my anger. "Don't ever let me see those things ever again." he nodded at me, terrified, and folded his wings away. A couple seconds later he was shivering again. Then I noticed that his clothes were linen, in the middle of winter too. Sighing I undid my coat and dropped it on him. Startled he looked up at me. I zipped up my hoodie and sighed. "Use that to warm yourself, I just never want to see those wings again, got it?" He nodded and smiled. _

_"Arigatou, Satoshi-sama!" He exclaimed bounding along side me. The corners of my mouth twitched. __  
_

_Finally we reached the Niwa residence. I rung the bell and took my coat from Krad. He shivered but did not unfold his wings._

**~Flashback End~**

"And you know the rest." I finished. By the time I had finished the train had pulled up to the station. As we entered Niwa smiled at me.

"Sounds to me like you're finally warming up to him." Niwa grinned. I scowled.

"As if." I said as the train pulled up to the school's station.

* * *

**We'll there you have it people, it's not as good as the last chapter but it's still something. I think that this story works better in 3rd person so you'll have to put up with my terrible 3rd person writing. I'm really sorry about the long wait but I think my teachers hate me because I've been getting piles of homework lately sorry again.**


End file.
